A Cousins' True Adventure
by x.Delta.x
Summary: This is my cousin, Gabby's, dream about Left 4 Dead. In the beginning is a spoof version that I typed while she told me the story, word-for-word. Then, I'll get into the actual story. So, keep reading!  There's more to come.


NOTE

Me, Hannah, typed this, while my cousin Gabby, said it. That's why it's a bit difficult to understand. In the parenthesis, is what I'm saying, her brother Tristan is saying, or what's going on. So, this is just a spoof of the story coming up. ENJOY!

GABBY'S OWN WORDS  
Okay! Shut up, shut up!  
So, um, we were working at this job, you and me. We were working at the supermarket, you and me. And our boss wasn't very nice, I don't know why. And, neither was any of the people we were working at. So, our job was to unload the boxes in the back of the store. So, I had to go poo. And I came back, and Hannah trying to unlock this door. I asked "What are you doing?" and she said to me "I unloaded all of these boxes, and this door was found behind them all." So, before we unlocked the door, we ate lunch, and I had Chicken Tetrizini, and Hannah ate a Cheese Danish. I had to poo after that, and pee, and pee. So, AAAAHHH! Sorry folks, I dropped my iPod. So, the door was just sitting there on the wall, mocking us. Mocking us, I tell you! So, we finally get it open with a crobar, and it's a long hallway. Well, no no no, scratch that. No, it was a... room! It was a room with another door at the end of the room. And, in the room, I saw something sitting in the corner. ("Eating poop!" Gabby's brother Tristan says in the background.) No, not eating poop. So, anyways, getting back to my dream here... It was a girl, with like, pinkish hair. Pinkish short hair. And she had a face like the Exorsist. She had stabs on her face, and a bunch of dead dots. She looked like a Zombie. So, anyways, so yeah, she wore ripped clothing and she was just very very weird. Psychoish, at the most! And definetely not sane. ("What is sane, anyway?" Tristan asks.) What Hannah is, not me. I'm insane. (Meanwhile, Gabby, as she likes to talk like Osama Bin Laden, is talking this way.) So, the girl got up, and the lights turned on. And, she looked at us, and she looked at us, (Tristan mocking his sister) and she started talking to us in this weird little voice (Gabby talking like a "grannyish posessed little girl" as she described it). And then, she looked at us and said "you guys look really nice" in that creepy voice of hers. And, she started yelling, and screaming, and getting mad at us, mad at us for no apparent reason. And then I looked at the door at the end of the room, and I grabbed Hannah's hand, and we both ran towards the door. Wait, I have to talk in Osama Bin Laden voice (Gabby changes voice). And, the door was not locked, so, I opened it, and we ran through. And a bunch of lights just turned on. And there was this long hallway, and there was one door on one side of of the hallway. ("And you use the word 'and' way too much" I say to Gabby.) And, I opened it, and, and I saw a bed at the side of the room, and a TV at the other side. And it looked almost exactly like my room, only it was all gray. Everything was gray. It was all gray. There was no color at all. So, I saw the lights go on, so, so, don't write so! So, so, I already said so! Erase that so! (Me and Gabby laughing hystarically.) So, I jump on the bed, and the lights go off. And, automatically, I just see guns behind us on the bed. And it was weird, the bed was, like, it was hard. And it was like a dollhouse bed. There was no fabric to it at all, it was plain gray and hard. So, I grab a pistol, and Hannah grabs a pistol, and we just hear AAAAAHHHH! like people screaming, like, not regular people screaming. It was like Zombie people screaming. And then I just see a whole bunch of people-Zombie people-running towards the door from down the hall. And I run-me and Hannah-we run in uh, the room, and we close the door, and I jump on the bed and Hannah is on the other side of the bed. And so, they barged through the door, and this big fat-and I mean fat-person comes in. And, it's just like a big bubble, and Hannah grabs a pistol and keeps shooting it and shooting it, but it just won't die! And it starts going AWRAWRAWRAWRAW and it walks off into a bathroom in the room. And, it disappeared. And it was a very small bathroom, so I don't know how it could do that. Then another big fat, bubbly person came in, and it took off a mask and it said to me "are you guys having fun?" and I say "what the crap?" and it was the maker of Left 4 Dead! And I say to him "ya know, Left 4 Dead 2 is much better than Left 4 Dead 1," and he says "oh, I thought that you were going to say Left 4 Dead 1 is better than Left 4 Dead 2, but anyways, I hope you guys have a good time playing." And I look at Hannah, and she looks at me and we both give each other a "what-is-he-talking-about" look. He puts his mask back on, and walks in the bathroom and disappears. And then, behind him, just come a bunch of... DIARREAH. No, no, a bunch of Zombies come running towards us, and start attacking us, and they were only attacking Hannah. And so, I just stared, and looking cause Hannah was amazing! She just kept shooting and shooting at everyone that came at her! And then they stopped coming, and we walked out of the room into the hallway, and that weird psyco girl came up to us and she was like, and then, she started-she was still mad at us, so she started yelling at us, and screaming. And, then she just ran off. Then, shut up (to Tristan who's blabbing randomly)! Hang on, I'll be right back. I'm gonna go kick his butt. (Gabby beating on Tristan, whilest he's yelling.) (Gabby turns on Daylight by Matt & Kimm Grant on her iTouch. Then she gets back to the story... FINALLY!) So, then, I just-I just wake up. That's the end of the dream. That's the end of my dream. Wasn't that great? ("Alright, time for mine!" Tristan says in the background.) No, now time for Hannah's.


End file.
